familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tama County, Iowa
Tama County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,767. Its county seat is Toledo. The county was formed on February 17, 1843City Community Description Congressional district Overview Population District type Geographical location/Climate Closest major city Political structure History Cultural institutions/events Distinguishing features Existing ties with Russia and named for Taimah, a leader of the Meskwaki Indians.Tama County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 63 * Iowa Highway 8 * Iowa Highway 21 * Iowa Highway 96 * Iowa Highway 146 Adjacent counties *Grundy County (northwest) *Black Hawk County (northeast) *Benton County (east) *Poweshiek County (south) *Marshall County (west) *Iowa County (southeast) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 17,767 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,766 housing units, of which 6,947 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 17,767 people, 7,018 households, and 4,968 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 7,583 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.38% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 6.09% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.90% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 3.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,018 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 18.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,419, and the median income for a family was $43,646. Males had a median income of $30,723 versus $22,597 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,097. About 7.60% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.50% of those under age 18 and 9.40% of those age 65 or over. Education Tama County is served by 4 school districts. The largest is South Tama Community School District, at the 3A designation. Second largest is North Tama Community Schools, followed by GMG School District. Lastly is the Meskwaki Settlement School with an 8-man Designation.South Tama County | Home of the Trojans! Web. 26 Mar. 2011.Meskwaki Settlement School. Web. 26 Mar. 2011.Welcome to North Tama County Community Schools. Web. 26 Mar. 2011.New Page 1. Web. 26 Mar. 2011.. Communities Cities *Chelsea *Clutier *Dysart *Elberon *Garwin *Gladbrook *Le Grand *Lincoln *Montour *Tama *Toledo *Traer *Vining Unincorporated communities *Buckingham *Meskwaki Settlement Townships Tama County is divided into twenty-one townships: * Buckingham * Carlton * Carroll * Clark * Columbia * Crystal * Geneseo * Grant * Highland * Howard * Indian Village * Lincoln * Oneida * Otter Creek * Perry * Richland * Salt Creek * Spring Creek * Tama * Toledo * York Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Tama County. † county seat Notable natives *George R. Struble (1836–1918). Iowa judge and politician from Toledo. Speaker of the Iowa House of Representatives, 1881-1883. Ardent prohibitionist. Brother of John T. Struble of Johnson County, Iowa, and Congressman Isaac S. Struble of Plymouth County, Iowa. Biography in the Journal of the House, memorial resolution of 3/23/1921. *Michael Emerson Born In Cedar Rapids,Iowa and raised in Toledo, Iowa, Emmerson has been on Broadway and made appearances on Lost in 2004."Michael Emerson (I) - Biography." The Internet Movie Database (IMDb). Web. 27 Mar. 2011. . See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tama County, Iowa References External links *IAGenWeb History, Biographies, Records and more Category:Tama County, Iowa Category:1843 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1843